Emily's Transformation - (Pinocchio version) - English, Finnish, Norwegian, Danish, and Swedish - UbiSoftFan94.
Emily's Transformation has five different languages, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Emily as Lampwick *Tillie as Pinocchio *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *Ly the Fairy as Lampwick the Donkey Transcript *Thomas: Kids? So that's why Tillie! *Emily: Huh! To hear that engine talk, you'd think somethin' was gonna happen to us. *Emily: Conscience! Aw, phooey! *Emily: Wheres he get that stuff? "How do you ever expect to be a real boy?" What's he think I look like? *Emily: A fairy? *Tillie: You sure do! Ha-ha, Hee-haw! *Emily: Hey, you laugh like a donkey. Ha-ha Hee-haw! Did that come outta me? Oh! Huh? What the What's going on? Aaaahh! I've been double-crossed! Help! Help! Somebody, help! I've been framed! Help! Please, you've got to help me. Oh, be a pal! Call that engine. Call anybody! Mama! Mama! Hee-haw! Hee-haw! Hee-haw! Hee-haw! *Tillie: Oh! What's happening? *Thomas: Kids? Joten siksi Tillie! *Emily: Huh! Kuulla, että moottori puhetta , luulisi jotain on meille tapahtuu . *Emily: Conscience! Aw ei kai ! *Emily: Wheres hän tuon kamaa ? " Miten koskaan odottaa ollaoikea poika ? " Mitä hän mielestäni näyttää? *Emily: Keiju? *Tillie: Oletko varma tehdä! Ha-ha Hee-Haw! *Emily: Hei , sinut nauramaan kuin aasi . Ha - ha Hee - Haw! se tuli ohitseni? Oh! Häh? Mitä Mitä on tekeillä? Aaaahh! Olen petti! Apua! Apua! Auttakaa! Olen kehystetty! Apua! hyvä , sinun täytyy auttaa minua . Voi ollakaveri! Soita , että moottori . Soita ketään! Mama! Mama! Hee-Haw! Hee-Haw! Hee-Haw! Hee-Haw! *Tillie: Oh! Mitä tapahtuu? *Thomas: Kids? Så det er derfor Tillie! *Emily: Huh! At høre, at motoren snak , ville du tror Somethin ' ville ske for os. *Emily: Conscience! Aw , phooey! *Emily: Virkeliggørelsen han få at ting? " Hvordan kan du nogensinde forventer at blive en rigtig dreng? " Hvad tror han , jeg ligner? *Emily: En fe? *Tillie: Er du sikker gøre! Ha- ha , Hee - haw! *Emily: Hey, du griner som et æsel . Ha -ha Hee - haw ! Har der kommer outta mig? Oh! Huh? Hvad Hvad sker der? Aaaahh! Jeg har været snydt! Hjælp! Hjælp! Nogen , hjælp! Jeg er blevet indrammet! Hjælp! Please, har du fået til at hjælpe mig . Åh, være en kammerat! Ring at motoren. Ring nogen! Mama! Mama! Hee - haw! Hee - haw! Hee - haw! Hee - haw! *Tillie: Oh! Hvad sker der? *Thomas: Kids? Så det er derfor Tille! *Emily: Huh ! Å høre at motoren diskusjon , skulle man tro somethin ' skulle skje med oss . *Emily: Samvittighet! Aw , phooey! *Emily: Hvor er han få de greiene? "Hvordan vet du forvente å være en ekte gutt? " Hva er det han tror jeg ser ut? *Emily: En fe? *Tillie : Du er sikker på do ! Ha-ha , Hee-haw! *Emily : Hei , ler du som et esel . Ha-ha Hee - haw! Har som kommer outta meg? Oh! Huh? Hva i Hva er det som skjer?Aaaahh! Jeg har vært dobbelt - krysset! Hjelp! Hjelp! Noen , hjelp! Jeg har vært innrammet! Hjelp! Vær så snill, så må du hjelpe meg . Oh , være en kamerat! Ring som motor . Ring noen! Mama! Mama! Hee-haw! Hee-haw! Hee-haw! Hee - haw! *Tillie: Oh ! Hva er det som skjer? *Thomas: Kids? Så det är därför Tillie! *Emily: Va! Att höra att motor prata , skulle du tro att nåt skulle hända oss . *Emily: Samvetet! Aw , dumheter! *Emily: Wheres han får det där ? " Hur kan du någonsin räkna med att bli en riktig pojke ? " Vad han tycker jag ser ut? *Emily: En fe? *Tillie: Du säkert göra! Ha-ha , Hee-Haw! *Emily: Hej , du skrattar som en åsna . Ha-ha Hee-Haw! Har det kommit ur mig? Oh! Huh? Vad i Vad händer? Aaaahh! Jag har blivit lurade! Hjälp! Hjälp! Någon, hjälp! Jag har inramat! Hjälp! Snälla, du måste hjälpa mig . Åh , att vara en kompis! Kalla den motorn Ring någon! Mama! Mama! Hee-Haw! Hee-Haw! Hee- Haw! Hee-Haw! *Tillie: Oh ! Vad är det som händer ? Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Emily's Transformation